constructfandomcom_ko-20200215-history
Sprite 객체
Sprite 객체는 게임의 주인공, 지형 등 다양한 곳의 그림이나 애니메이션을 표시할 때 쓰는 일종의 게임을 구성하는 벽돌 같은 객체입니다. 물론 효과/(Effects) 를 먹이거나 움직임(Behaviors) 을 넣을 수도 있고요. 2D 게임 용어로서의 스프라이트를 자세히 알아보고 싶으시다면 엔하위키 미러의 해당 항목을 읽어주세요. 물론 여기서도 같은 의미이긴 하지만, 이 문서에서는 컨스트럭트 클래식의 플러그인이자 객체인 Sprite를 설명합니다. 객체 생성 객체를 만들때 자체 내장된 사진 편집기(Picture Editor)가 팝업으로 뜹니다. 이 때, 원하시는 이미지를 불러오거나 직접 그린 뒤, 오른쪽 위의 X표시를 누르고 예(Y)를 누르시면 반영됩니다. 아니오(N)을 누르시면 반영되지 않으니 주의해주세요. 이 외에도 애니메이션 막대(Animation Bar)를 사용해 여러장으로 되어있는 애니메이션을 불러올 수도 있습니다. 일반 스프라이트 플러그인은 아래의 목록과 같은 일반 행동(A'ction), 일반 조건('C'ondition), 일반 표현('E'''xpression), 줄여서 '''ACE를 포함합니다. *위치 *길이 *각 *가시성(보이는 지의 여부) *필터 *투명도 *Z 순서 *갯수 & 파괴 속성 일반 속성은 기본 포함이니 궁금하시다면 일반 속성을 읽어주세요. ; 사이즈(Size) (1:1로 만들기 (Make 1:1) : 스프라이트의 크기를 원래의 폭과 높이로 돌리려면 누르세요. ; 충돌(Collisions) : 충돌로 인식될 부분의 설정입니다. 다음 중 하나로 설정할 수 있습니다. * 없음(None) : 이 객체의 충돌을 비활성화합니다. 충돌은 인식되지 않습니다. * 지점(Point) : 중심점(hot spot) 만을 충돌영역으로 지정합니다. 매우 작은 객체들에 설정해두면 유용합니다. * 경계상자(Bounding box) : 경계상자 안에 뭔가 있으면 객체가 충돌을 등록합니다. 또한 굉장히 빠른 테스트이고, 하지만 회전되어있는 스프라이트나 투명한 영역이 넓은 객체에 대해서는 비현실적일 수 있습니다. 모습(Apperance) 각(Angle) Properties See also Common Properties. ; 사이즈(Size) (1:1로 만들기 (Make 1:1) : Click to make the sprite its original width and height. ; Collisions : Can be one of the following: * None: Collisions are disabled for this object. * Point: This object only registers collisions at the pixel at its hot spot. This is very fast but only useful for very small objects. * Bounding box: The object registers collisions if anything is inside its bounding box. This is also a very fast test, but can be unrealistic for rotated sprites or objects with large areas of transparency. * Per pixel: Only registers collisions when objects are truly overlapping. This is relatively fast, but the slowest of the four options here. : These modes are combined between two colliding objects. For example, a Point object colliding with a Bounding box object registers a collision if the object's hot spot is anywhere inside the other object's bounding box. Appearance ; Invisible on start : Enable to make the sprite invisible when the layout starts. ; Skew X : Horizontal skew, in pixels. ; Skew Y : Vertical skew, in pixels. Angle ; Auto mirror : Automatically mirror the object if the object turns to the left. This is useful for platform games, saving you having to draw an inverted sprite facing the other direction. ; Auto flip : Automatically flip the object if it faces upwards. ; Rotation : Can be one of the following: * Normal: Object rotates like normal. * No rotation: Object never rotates, always displaying at 0 degrees. * N angles: Object can show at a certain number of angles, specified by Rotations Count. ; Rotations Count : When Rotation is N angles, the number of angles the object can show at. Distort Map only editable with event as of 99.84 ;Load mesh from file :loads a mesh made using the Mesh Editor in construct's Tools folder. ;Save mesh to file :saves the current Distort Map configuration to a construct mesh file. ;Set absolute displacement at :sets the given Distort Map point to a xyz coordinate given, based on world space. ;Set distort map size :sets the Distort Map size, 0 based. so 1,1 actually means 2x2 since the available points will be (0,0)(0,1)(1,0)(1,1) ;Set relative displacement at :gives the given Distort Map point a xyz translation from the source points "real" or starting position. Category:Objects